warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Burdens of Shaohao: Doubt
After learning the events of Sundering, Shaohao knew that he must keep aside his personal gains and work to save his kingdom. But he doesn't know how. So he travels to Mount Neverest, where the Jade Serpent lived. The Jade Serpent answered that the answer lies within the Heart of Pandaria. And Shaohao must look to the Land for teachings. On the way back, the Monkey King accompanied him. The Four Winds blew the Monkey King away. Alone and shattered, Shaohao started doubting himself if he was capable to save his people. His doubt manifested in the Sha of Doubt. By learning from the land, Shaohao learned how to overcome doubt and vanquished the Sha of Doubt. Seeking the Way Shattered by the vision of the water speaker Jin-yu, Emperor Shaohao travelled to Mount Neverest. He climbed the mountain to seek advice from the Jade Serpent, the essence of wisdom. On reaching the top the Jade serpent asked Shaohao what bothered him. Shaohao recalled the terrible vision of the Sundering before the Jade Serpent and asked the Jade serpent to show the way for Shaohao to save his people. The Jade Serpent answered:- “Seek out the Heart of Pandaria. For the answer lies within” Shaohao enquired how he would find the Heart of Pandaria. The Jade serpent sensed dark emotions in the emperor and told him to free himself of such emotions and if Shaohao was ever stuck in a problem, he should look at the land and nature for advice. Unable to fully understand what the Jade Serpent had told, Shaohao started returning to his home. On the way Shaohao’s dear friend the Monkey King met Shaohao. Shaohao told Monkey King about the vision. Depressed, Shaohao admitted that he wanted to have a long life and a prosperous reign, but the Monkey King calmed Shaohao by telling him that he would also help him. Then while Shaohao and Monkey King were travelling, the Four Winds came and the wind blew Monkey King with it. The Monkey King laughed and told Shaohao that he cannot change fate and went with the wind without any resistance. The Sha of Doubt Shaohao kept on running to save the Monkey King, but was unable to match the speed with which the Four Winds carried the Monkey King. Totally alone and depressed, Shaohao started to doubt if he will be able to save the Monkey King and the Panderean from the Sundering. Such strong was Shaohao’s doubt that all the negative energy manifested into Sha of Doubt. The Sha of Doubt attacked Shaohao, while Shaohao defended himself. But Shaohao was weakening every passing second while he fought the Sha of Doubt. Shaohao remembered the advice of Jade Serpent to look to the Land for teachings. Shaohao saw that the bamboo sticks that were standing erect, resisting the wind were broken. But the reeds that bend with the flow of the wind survived. Shaohao realized that he should not fight the doubt, but embrace it. Even though the path ahead may seem difficult and even impossible, he can at least try to succeed. After learning that, the Sha of Doubt’s power reduced and vanished. Shaohao had conquered doubt. And so he went forth to the direction where the Monkey King blew to save him. Category:Mists of Pandaria Category:Origins